


Driving 'Royalty'

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Business, Fluff, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio is driver for a company similar to Uber, though they are specifically for rich people. He makes a fairly decent living this way, even though he has to deal with rude customers quite often. This doesn't change when he gets a customer from the Vargas family. This man has got to be the worst and rudest customer he's ever met... but that suit does look really nice on him.





	Driving 'Royalty'

Antonio is a driver. He works for a company that is similar to Uber but it’s for people who are more upclass. He has a special car that he has to drive people around in, and he gets paid a lot better than most drivers, but he also has to deal with some pretty rude, ‘holier than thou’ people. Antonio finds that none of them could even compare to the man he picks up. From the very start, it’s horrible. He got out to open the door for the man, only to be screamed at that they don’t have time and to get back into the car. 

It took asking three times to get an actual answer about where to go, as every time he asked he got the answer snapped at him so quickly, he couldn’t catch any of it, and every pause along the way got him yelled at further. Antonio stops at yet another light, glancing into the backseat at the admittedly very handsome young man. He blushes lightly, looking back out at the road when he’s caught, those golden eyes glaring furiously. 

“What do you think you’re looking at? Do you think it’s funny that I’m late to this meeting? If you don’t get me there soon, I’m going to send a bad letter to your boss.” Lovino snaps, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll get your dumbass fired, that’s what I’ll do.” He turns the glare out the window, which only makes Antonio chuckle lightly, then glance at him again through the rearview mirror. 

“My deepest apologies sir, but I cannot get you there if the traffic and lights are not willing.” He starts to drive on the green, not wanting to get into anymore trouble with this particularly picky customer. He finally parks at the building where Lovino’s meeting is, and gets out to open the door for him. He gets knocked back slightly by the door swinging very quickly open by Lovino, who is cussing under his breath as he dashed inside, buttoning the jacket of his suit as he goes. Antonio chuckles softly again, looking into the backseat to find his phone is still there. “Wait! Sir!” 

He picks up the phone and mumbles a curse of his own, parking in a spot in the lot and heading inside, looking around at the busy building. He sighs deeply, walking up to the front desk. “I’m looking for a Mr. Vargas.” He tells the woman at the front desk. She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. “I’m his driver. He left his phone in the car, and I wanted to make sure that it got back to him.” Antonio smiles charmingly, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect on the woman’s sour attitude. 

“He’s on the 10th floor. He’s in a meeting right now, but if you wait in his office it’s scheduled to be out in about half an hour. I trust you can wait that long.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re probably not busy anyways. His office has his nameplate on it.” She gives him a key card to head up, which he has to scan in the elevator. He finds his way to Lovino’s office and sits down awkwardly in the chair meant for guests, wasting his time on his phone as he waits for Lovino’s meeting to be out. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting the door to be thrown open, then closed again with a slam. Antonio jumps, standing up and looking at the grumpy Italian who doesn’t seem to have noticed him yet. “Hello sir, you left your phone in my car so I brought it up to you.” Antonio gives him a small smile, holding the phone out to him. Lovino whips around, staring at Antonio, then the phone, with a dark blush on his cheeks. He finally snatches it back and sits behind his desk. 

“Thank you for bringing my phone back to me. Stop staring at me! Is there something wrong with my suit?” Lovino looks down at it, thinking there might be lint or wrinkles in the fabric. Antonio laughs quietly, shaking his head. 

“I just can’t stop thinking about how much better that suit would look on the floor.” Antonio let the words slip before he could stop himself. 

Lovino blushes even harder, looking up at Antonio in shock. “Well if that’s the case, then you probably should buy me dinner first, right?” He asks, voice serious. He looks over Antonio’s face. “You’re not so bad yourself. Here, buy a nice suit and meet me at this address tonight, if you catch my attention then maybe I’ll let you wrinkle my suit.” He hands a wad of cash and a little card to Antonio before forcing him out of the office. Antonio blushes lightly and heads downstairs, going to the tailor he brings a lot of people to. 

He can’t stop thinking about how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anonymous on tumblr. Thank you for submitting a request! My requests are open at everettv.tumblr.com, but remember to keep them sfw. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
